Update 51
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 51 - Rise of the Phoenix 13 July 2015 Hello fellow Battlestar Galactica Online fans, Today marks not only the day of the merging of the US game servers but also the release of a new game update for Battlestar Galactica Online. Here are the change notes: Features New website *New one-page design *Two drop-down menus at the top to select a region and character to play with *New maintenance page in Cylon code design Character modification scene *There’s a new button in the upper-right menu bar in all stations and outposts. *The “Modification screen” offers four new features: **Name Change **Appearance Change **Faction Switch ***This feature will temporarily be deactivated to analyze the population balance after the merge. ***It can however be activated at any time for certain level brackets and factions. **Character Deletion **This option is only available when more than one character exists on the same server. Three new sectors *The “Carillon”, “Exomera” and “14 Toah” systems have been added to the galaxy map: **New 3D space design **More space **Higher player limits **Stronger NPCs **New decorative objects **Planetoids only contain water and asteroids only contain Titanium and Tylium. **Mining ship prices and resource extraction rate now show variances. Improvements *The hardware for the EU and US has been replaced by new, more powerful machines. *The loading ads which appear after logging in have been removed. *The 3D model of Cylon “Number Six” has been replaced with a revised version. *The jump distances have been adjusted for many sectors to ensure they work well with the placement of the new sectors *The character creation window has been updated in the new UI style. *The shader and asset handling feature have been slightly optimized. *The AI for outpost platforms now uses weaponry more efficiently. *A missile collision feature has been added to all decoration items that use a collider. *The jump effect has been replaced to achieve a more authentic BSG feeling. *Kat has been added to be an equal opponent for Scar; both have been placed in Exomera. *Spawn points in many systems have been rotated to point towards the sector's center. *The broken friend invite feature, which will be replaced with a better version, has been removed. *A short description for single map parts has been added. *Some loot containers, which were located too far away from debris fields, have been repositioned. *Tournament rankings will now use the correct metrics for positions after multiple ranks with same points. *The background has been exchanged and is shown to players in story mission dialogs. Bugfixes *Resource distribution in Rayet has been reset. *A bug where OP platforms were not shown in the DRADIS has been fixed. *The background planets in Tau Altaar, Nilfhel, Muninn and Fenris have been restored. *A spawn zone bug in several systems, where players could spawn close to the opposite faction, has been fixed. *The mining gun has been removed from the equippable item list for the Stealth Ship as it cannot be mounted onto Stealth Ships. *An issue where players couldn’t see or hear bullet tracers and sounds from a War Raider Mk II while using low-quality settings has been fixed. *The collision volumes of the planetoids in Story Mission “Akhlys Arm” has been fixed. *A shader issue disabling the space fog in “Akhlys Arm” has been fixed. *A dialog in story missions referencing an the old loot window has been changed. *An issue where the UI disappeared after playing the DRADIS mini game in full-screen mode has been fixed. *Several optimizations related to reported localization bugs have carried out in multiple languages. *Corrupted Viper MK II/ “Ashen Talon” raider skin have been fixed. Balancing Changes *Asteroid collision damage has been increased. *PvE Tylium rewards have been slightly increased. Hotfixes Hotfix July 14th: *Fixed an issue with the squadron window; *Fixed missing impact effects for asteroids. Category:Updates